Sleeping on the Job
by ShannonandStella
Summary: spoilers for season 2 episode 13, Stella and Shannon story, one-shot rated so high because of the use of words.


Okay so I know that I originally said that I wasn't writing for the next couple of months/weeks but i am stuck out home since I hurt my back, so I came up with this story line.

Warning that I don't own any of the characters I do own the story line after the scene from the actual show though that's mine, and there is swearing in this story.

As Stella slept in the back of the car, Josh noticed hearing her soft snoring coming from her small body

"have a look" said Josh as he pointed to Stella, as I looked into the back of the car through the rear view mirror I could see her small body asleep laughing as Josh opened up his best and pulled out a pair of flex cuffs turning around in his seat as he tied one of her wrists to the back of the metal cage I laughed before he spoke again "go"

"Hold on" I said as I started to turn into a parking space quickly the tires screeching on the road, as I stopped Josh and I jumped out of TR quickly before yelling

"Police don't move" and "put your weapon on the ground" as yelled by Josh, Stella jumping at the noise opened her door trying to get out before feeling the pain in her wrists

"Ow Ow Ow" came from Stella as I spoke to Josh

"What a shit you are" I laughed at her reaction before speaking to her "you okay Stella?" before moving back towards the car before she spoke

"yep very funny" she said her voice pissed off with the pain shooting through her wrists "Very funny , Shannon and Josh" I laughed again as she put her seat belt back on

"oh that was gold" came from Josh his voice laced in humour as he hoped back into the car

"The jokes over" said Stella, as I hoped back in grabbing a tool out of her vest and cutting the flex cuffs. "Hilarious" said Stella a small smile coming over her face

"sleeping on the job Stella, not a good look" said Shannon as she put her seat belt back on

"you're just wound up because you haven't had a root in seven months" came Stella's voice, my face dropped as she said that

"Stella" said my voice now not with any signs of laughter as Josh turned around to look at her

"it's true she hasn't, she has taken a vow of celibacy

"Shut up" came my reply

"josh looked around as though I was crazy now pissed off with Stella before driving away

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Five hours later as we where leaving base Stella came up to me as she held my hand I pulled away and placed them around my stomach as i walked towards my car

"Shannon I am sorry I was upset that I was made fun in front of Josh" said Stella as she walked beside me

"Yeah well Stella I kept your secret about the baby, and I make one decision and you throw it out to the world" I growled as I reached my car

"Shan, Please I am sorry" said Stella as she pulled my arm so that my body now turned to look at her

"I am hurt Stel, that was private, I would never do that to you, the nightmares and everything else that has happened since the shooting on Nick, everything I have kept secret so you wouldn't feel bad'

"Shan I am so sorry, the only reason that I am back and I am dealing with everything was because of you" said Stella as she looked at me

"Yeah Stel and as I remember correctly I went home one night and then you fucked Michael, how many times can I forget things Stella I love you, you know that but I need to think about some things" I say as I kiss her on the cheek and get into my car driving to my apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Stella Pov**

As Shannon drove away I felt my heart breaking this was the last straw and I had royally fucked up, I fell a hand on my shoulder as I look up I see Josh, sighing, he knows about me and Shannon has since the first month, when he rung me to get to work, well Shannon and I picked up. I stuffed up.

"You stuffed up, didn't you" said Josh looking into my eyes a tear escaped as I nodded

"Yup, this time I think it's over" since the start of this relationship I had come to Josh to talk to him about our relationship about everything that I stuffed up on or had affected us he was my older brother in my eyes

"Stel, she is angry in the last five months you have been through a lot of course you guys are going to have fights it comes with the territory" said Josh

"Not this time" I say as Josh takes me towards his car, opening the passenger's side door he makes me sit down as he kneels down to look at me  
"Okay you have been through shit in the last couple of months, you have lost the baby" a tear slid down my face "you got back into TR facing the demons of what happened and everything else don't beat yourself up okay" said Josh wiping away the tear

"Yeah but she had forgiven me for all of the fights and things that I have done even when she found out that me and Michael fucked after she went home one night" said Stella, Josh's face got red, I knew it was a mistake telling him that second

"When did that happen?" asked Josh his voice rising, I sighed there was no point lying to him

"Two days after I lost the baby" I said as another tear ran down my face, that second Michael decided to come out and drive home but before he could Josh ran over to him pissed of and slamming his back into the car

"Your a prick, you never think about anyone but yourself, always going after Stella when she is vulnerable, she told me about the night Alana broke up with her and the night after she had been interviewed about the shooting you touch her again" said Josh as I grabbed his arms trying to get him of Michael

"Josh get off him" I yelled as Lawson came out and saw the scene before him  
"Your a selfless pig" Josh yelled as he pushed him harder before walking away "touch her again and find out what happens" he yelled, I pushed him backwards as he calmed down

"Josh get out off her, don't come to work tomorrow, you either Stella, sort out the issue then come back to work" growled Lawson as Michael got in his car and drove away

"what the hell was that about" growled Lawson coming over to us"

"Nothing" I said as I stood beside Josh

"noting Stella that is shit one of my officers just got pushed up against a car by a senior officer and you call it nothing

"Yeah Lawson, okay I made a stupid Mistake and Josh got pissed end of story it has nothing to do with work so drop it" I said looking at Josh who had now called down and looked at me

"He took advantage of you" he growled

"Yeah and I stupid enough to progress his moves, Josh this isn't going to help, Shannon is going to get even more pissed" I said as Lawson walked off

"sorry" said Josh

"Now can I get a lift home so that I can try and make everything right with Shannon?" I said looking at Josh

"Yeah come on" said Josh taking me to his car and driving towards Shannon's apartment that I now called home since I had sold mine when I moved in with her

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later Shannon laid beside me, I wiped the hair out of her sleeping face, I was glad that we had sorted everything out and we where okay, this girl beside me was the one who saved me from myself a lot of times and I never want her to leave.

The End

Please review since I am not writing much anymore since I don't get reviews they motivate me :)


End file.
